Nana
by SharpMutt
Summary: There are a list of things that Tsuna cannot tell her. The number on that list only continues to rise and rise, accumulating to nearly match even Iemitsu's dirty little secrets. Nana's perspective of he dear Tsu-kun.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, thank you.**

Nana Sawada was by no means an over bearing mother. She did not yell nor pester he son about choirs or school activities. He was never terribly scolded for bad grades or skipping school. Likewise Nana has never been so insensitive to question her son about his black eyes after coming home late from school.

She has never demanded to know where her son runs off to in the middle of the night with nothing but a pair of mittens and a baby tutor hot on his heels.

Nana Sawada is the embodiment of understanding and patience to all that live under her roof. As a result it is rare for anyone to be aware of her displeasure at seeing her son come home bleeding with bruises, scraps, and sometimes, broken bones. No one can see the pain the mother must feel to know that her baby is hurting; and she has absolutely no idea why.

Nana does not know why her son has the eyes of a war-sick veteran. She cannot comprehend why her Tsu-kun's shoulders are always slumped nor the reason his eyebrows are always furrowed so tightly. His voice is forever hesitant while his movement uneasy.

All of this, Nana can see.

But, being the sweet, unquestioning mother that she is, Nana keeps a smile on her face when ever her Tsu-kun walks through the door. There are a list of things that Tsuna cannot tell her. The number on that list continues to rise and rise, accumulating to nearly match even Iemitsu's dirty little secrets. This is a fact well known by both mother and son; it's harsh and cruel and so, _so_ true.

It's nearly half an hour past midnight and Nana sits patiently at the dining room table waiting for her son to return home. The children have long ago fallen asleep with Bianchi falling close behind. Nana allows herself a yawn before lacing her fingers together and stretching thin arms out in front of her. All she has left to do is wait.

Ten minutes after two Nana hears the front door creaking open then the sound of shifting as the intruder takes off his shoes. A child's voice mutters something about 'broken rings' and 'Talbot' but Nana is too focused on her perfectly folded hands to catch all of what the tutor says. It's none of her business anyway. Goodnights are exchanged before she hear quite steps going upstairs. A moment passes. The mother wonders if her son has gone off to bed. However seconds later Nana pretends not to notice a soft sigh coming from Tsuna's lips when he enters the kitchen head down eyes closed. The teen shuffles towards the fridge unaware of another presence by the table.

While the young brunette peeks in the fridge Nana takes a moment to examine her cute little son. Bandages cover him head to toe. He walks slowly, as if he were in agony. The ring that Nana thought her Tsu-kun cherished was missing. It was not hanging from his neck. She looked at his fingers in search for the missing ring. She found nothing. Nana was mildly shocked. She had assumed the ring was a gift of some sort; perhaps her son had been taking pointers in style from Gokudera-kun.

The tawny eyed individual closes the refrigerator door with nothing in hand. Placing both palms flat against the cool metallic surface Tsuna rests his forehead between his hands. Nana decides that now is the time to let herself be known.

"Tsu-kun."

The teen jolts awake to stare wide-eyed at his mother. No words are exchanged between the two.

"Mom."

His voice cracks and Nana swears she can taste the tears behind them. Something deep inside her mind clicks and she wonders if Yamamoto being in the hospital is what is destroying her son. Probably. But she knows that's not all.

She wants to question him. Hold him, tell him everything is going to be okay. Perhaps Tsuna wishes for the same thing. Who's to say? But both of them, both mother and son, Nana and Tsuna, they both know there's absolutely nothing she can do. Nana cannot chase away the demons that threaten to devour her son whole. She cannot shield him from the treachery of their world. This, they know.

So until the day comes where she can help him; when he can finally just tell her what is hurting her Tsu-kun, Nana Sawada does the only thing a mother can do.

"Tsu-kun, are you hungry?"

Tsunayoshi raises his eyes; so similar to hers, to meet his mothers.

"Yes, Mom."

**Thank you for reading. This was intentionally going to be a cute mother-son day between the two. But unfortunately this was the result. I hope to write future KHR stories. Read, review, or not. Your choice.**


End file.
